Miguel
Miguel was an National Secessionist Forces (NSF) footsoldier who was captured by UNATCO forces and imprisoned in the secret Majestic 12 base beneath the UNATCO Headquarters on Liberty Island. Miguel is an ally to the player and can assist the protagonist, JC Denton. __TOC__ In Deus Ex When JC first meets Miguel, the NSF soldier already knows, more or less, who JC is, acknowledging JC as the "spy they caught". If JC is injured, Miguel will provide him with a medkit which he had smuggled in. Initially, Miguel is armed with a combat knife (something else he had managed to smuggle in). In Biomod/Shifter, he is capable of acquiring other weapons from the bodies of killed or unconscious MJ12 and UNATCO troopers. Throughout escaping from the MJ12 base and the UNATCO headquarters, JC can order Miguel to follow and cover him, stay where he is, or make a break for it himself. It is possible for Miguel to die, although his death will have no effect on the game's plot. If Miguel escapes to the helicopter successfully, he will stop accompanying JC and the two will part ways, with Miguel thanking JC and wishing him good luck. If Miguel escapes, his eventual fate is unknown, although it is probable that he escapes from Liberty Island (or make contact with the partially reachable thug appearing on the way towards the north dock). Having a Spanish accent, it is presumed that Miguel is of Hispanic heritage. His face is never seen, as he is only seen wearing the usual NSF body armor. Miguel has an appearance identical to any NSF terrorist in-game. Quotes *''"You're the spy they caught, right?"'' -- To JC when they first meet in the detention cell in the MJ12 base. *''"Let's get out of here. I smuggled in a knife -- and a medkit, too. You look like you could use some first aid."'' -- Offering JC a medkit. *''"I've got you covered."'' -- When accompanying JC. *''"Now what?"'' -- When JC tries to give him a command. *''"Good luck, JC. I can make it on my own from here."'' -- To JC before he leaves to go to Hong Kong. Notes *Due to a scripting oversight, if the player already has the maximum amount of Medkits attainable (15) when first talking to Miguel, the one that he would yield will drop to the floor instead. This will keep happening on any subsequent attempts to talk to him, allowing the player an infinite source of Medkits. **However, in order to have Miguel offer to follow the player, it's required that the latter has received his medkit, so if one's inventory of this item is full, they should get rid of one (either use or drop one) in order to make space, receive the item and continue with his plot. Trivia *Even though the NSF is still operational as an organization, Miguel is the last NSF soldier JC will meet in-game. *Miguel possesses a straightforward, obedient and very optimistic personality (even reassuring JC Denton that the former believes they can "make it" out), demonstrated by his willingness to escape, as well as obey JC's orders. *It is unknown why Miguel was being held in the MJ12 base's detention block, and not the UNATCO headquarters prison. This may imply he has a higher rank in the NSF than it seems, or that he knows some sort of sensitive information. Category:Deus Ex characters Miguel